


Better than Sex

by L_arbito



Category: Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_arbito/pseuds/L_arbito
Summary: Nothing can sustain Mark Renton, even his love for Simon Williamson, nothing but death.
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Kudos: 3





	Better than Sex

我从那瘦长的缝隙里窥得了天光。

街上开始有更多的人。窄巷吐出夜里的混账，他们便整理好衣服，拍拍灰尘挥手离去了。融入人群，像水溶于水中。

但人与人是不同的。

就像SickBoy之于我，与其他人是不同的。

究竟是爱属于无端的个体本能，还是性？用人与生俱来的、为延续个体基因而进化出的“情感”来定义我对他的态度，太草率、太嚣张。

人不拥有爱的能力能在世界上生存吗？  
这种基因曾多少次躲过了自然的选择？

It's better than sex.  
Better than sex. 

在鸦片栓剂之后，我就成了那个直连着海的最烂公厕。只要能达到目的，随便谁、随便什么，哪怕针还在我胳膊上晃。

左右他们早就替我在这方面做了选择。

毒品就像摘不下来的面具，洗不掉的颜料浸渍在皮肤上：鲜红、惨白，血液、脑浆。

戒毒对我来说就是赤着脚踩向光奔跑。而地面上的碎玻璃反着朝阳的红光。我又想起了SickBoy，Simon，Simon David。戒毒对他来说那么容易，容易得让我嫉妒。

为了摆脱他，我把皮肤撕扯下来。裸露的红色肌肉不成人形，我早已不是人的模样了。赤身裸体在光下行走形同自杀，我已经是毒品的集合了。

如果换作正常的离开方式呢……我有什么要说的？

不，或许对我来说不得好死才算正当。

——从反光的蛛丝间我看到了命运的轨迹。但总是灾难、灾难、灾难。不，“disaster”这个词太大了，换作一级一级一级下降的蔓延到视线尽头的台阶更合适我。

我只是一个无足轻重的小人物、不起眼的无名卒。

现在是白天。疯狂，清醒；失控，受制。尖叫和爆发的冲动与理智直面相撞——

车毁人亡？

我要在不能自控之前控制住自己。

这就是全部了。

我全部的肉体、全部的思想，反复缠绕在Opium、Sativa、SickBoy、Simon身上，致幻剂、Heroin。Something Starting from Sssss——

死。

我梦见了死：一成不变反复着的死、意识的分崩离析。像砸一块玻璃，死的裂纹在生命上蔓延。喀啦，弹孔中断了心跳，本该延续的文字碎了遍地。

人的死亡在脑停止工作那刻结束，还是在心跳停跳的那刻呢？社会性死亡是否等于个体生命的终结？

许多的死向我砸来，像坚果被松鼠从树上抛下。它包裹住我如同妈妈的子宫。每一个新生儿都随着一个死成长，每一个人都拥有着他自己的死亡。

我想起Simon死去的婴儿，那个怀着成熟的死的幼小躯壳。她僵硬冰冷的躯体和泛青的脸，还有尖锐的哭号。

……属于死者的声音啊，阴魂不散在我的天花板上。以非人的姿势盯着我，就像被子里的Simon、椅子上的性欲。

这种恒久生长的死已经把我吞噬了。说出后半句话的渴望日益增长着：

“我是怀着爱——”

死去的。


End file.
